sega_sonicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure 3: EX/Story Mode
Plot Bronze is in middle of defeating the Nega forces, then gets a distress call from his father, telling him that he is fighting the master. Bronze imeadiatly heads to his dads location to save him. Soul Story Stage 1: Crisis Rush (Bronze) Bronze arrives but he is to late, he has no sign of the master and his father is laying on the ground helpless. He goes over to his father, who gives him the last chaos emerald that exsists, and proceeds to tell him that he needs to use it to travel back in time, which will aqquire the use of chaos control, but beleives he has enough chaos energy to pull it off, before his demise, he utters the words before order 83 comences, collect the 7 emeralds, then dies. Bronze, in a rage unleashes his inner shadow chaos energy, and picks everything around him, destroying them in the process. He cries over his dead father. With all his energy, unleashes the chaos control, which creates the time warp. Then slowly, looking at his demised world, enters the portal. Back at the present Sonic is chasing eggman as he has amy in his custody, Sonic a bit slow, since it has been over 8 months since his previouse adventure, starts gaining speed as he enjoy's the thrill. Hero Story Stage 1: Coastal Valley (Sonic) The mech that Eggman is in transforms into a ship and begins to fly across the water, Sonic goes into his hyper boost and zooms right over the ocean, but the ship gains altitude, becoming out of reach for Sonic. Sonic stops right on the island, frustrated that he wasnt fast enough to save amy. The time warp appears into a mysterious jungle, but upon appearing, he collaps out of all the energy he used. Elsewhere, Marine is exploring the jungle to find any treasure she can sell to get here more money. Soul Story Stage 2: Swamp Lagoon (Marine) After some time, Marine finds 5 worthy treasures. As she is about to return to her village, she senses a very faint chaos energy, and decides to look into it. After she does so, she locates the collapsed body of Bronze. She tries her best to wake him up, but nothing works. But she does know that he isnt dead. And decides to take him with her back to the village so she can find out what he is all about. Eggman has got amy in a cell on his hidden base, and tells her that she is going to be very good use. After that, he leaves his two elite robots to guard her, and heads out to activate his plan. Knuckles is protecting the master emerald on angel island, when suddenly eggman grabs the master emerald with his claw and prepares to fly away. Knuckles tries to break the emerald but eggman activates the force field, knocking knuckles into the ground. Eggman flies away and knuckles chases on foot. Eggman unleashes a herd of robots to slow knuckles down. Hero Story Stage 2: The Ruins (Knuckles) Knuckles is overwelmed by the amount of robots, and manages to lose him. Hero Story Boss 1: A 213 Alpha Knuckles is at a stalemate with the master robot, and makes his escape. Chaotix Story Stage 1: Talles Entrance (Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman arrives at the reaven pool and places the master emerald in the shrine.